


A Peculiar Painting

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Exocism, F/M, Manipulative Behavior, Possession, Yukiya and Elias are here too but not for long.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Randy starts acting strange after a trip to the archives.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome! I don't normally write non-smut fics, but I decided to try something different, so here we are! This is the first time I've written horror in a long time, so hopefully it's at least decent! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!

“ Geez, there’s so much dust in here…” After coughing to clear her throat, [Name]’s eyes scanned the archives, smiling when her eyes landed on their target.

“Ah, Randy, Taffy, there you are!” The pink-haired prefect looked over, a smile growing… Well, growing larger on his face when he caught sight of [Name]. He quickly dropped the book he was holding as he ran over, enveloping her in a big hug. Shortly after, she felt a tinier pair of soft arms wrap around her leg. 

“[Name]~ How’s my special gal doing?!”

“[Name]! Me miss you vewy much!” Laughing at the adorable signs of affection, [Name] pulled out a chair from a nearby table, placing a clothed basket onto the table.

“I missed you too Taffy, and I’m doing alright Randy! As soon as we came back from the field trip, I made you two some muffins!” Once she pulled back the covers, the pair’s eyes lit up like fireworks as they eagerly grabbed as many as they could. With a single bite, their faces changed into ones of sweet bliss.

“Aww man [Name], I missed your sweets so much!”

“Really? I made you enough to last the entire week though…”

“Master ate them aww when you weft.” Upon being exposed by his own bear, Randy blushed from both embarrassment and shame as he continued to eat the muffin, soon forgetting about his guilt once more. Even though she should have reprimanded him, [Name] couldn’t help but admire how cute he was at times like these… Leaving the two to their treats, she decided to wander around the archive, looking at all the old books and antiques that lined the halls. As she neared the end, one painting in particular caught her eye.

It was barely visible where it resided, which was a shame for it was quite a sight. Through the dust, [Name] could make out the vivid colors of two figures, one of a man, clad in elaborate attire, whose face was contorted in agony as he held a woman who had a strangely peaceful expression on her features. It sent a strange shiver down her spine...

“What’cha looking at?”

“AH!” She jumped, falling directly into Randy’s arms as he laughed.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“R-Randy!” [Name] tried to pull away, but he held her tightly within his arms, assaulting her face with tiny kisses until she finally starting laughing alongside him. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, hugging her once more.

“So… What’cha looking at?”

“Oh, just this painting. It just caught my interest, is all.” He looked up at the painting, when a spark of realization hit him.

“Ohhh, I recognize this painting! It’s pretty sad… It’s based off a story about two lovers who were about to get married, but right before the wedding, the bride was found dead…” No wonder it unsettled her. She looked once more at the painting, still slightly confused.

“... How exactly did she die?””

“It varies from story to story. Some say it was from the sheer joy she felt, while others say that a servant did it.”

“Oh no… I know it’s just a painting, but I can’t help but feel bad, you know? For such a tragedy to happen… No one deserves to have their happy ending taken away from them.”

“Yeah… Man, this is such a depressing topic, can we go back? I wanna tell you about the new experiment I’ve been working on while you were away!” She smiled at him, lightly kissing him on the cheek as they walked off, hand in hand.

“Of course Randy, I’ve been looking forward to it!” Just before they entered the main part of the archive, a sudden chill went through [Name], stopping her in her tracks. Randy noticed, looking back in concern.

“... [Name]?”

“... I-I’m fine… It just felt really cold all of a sudden…” He slid off his cape, sliding it onto [Name]’s shoulders.

“Better?” Her face turned red as she snuggled into the cape further in an attempt to hid it.

“M-much better. Thank you…”

As the two left the archives, the silence resumed, but only for a few moments…

“...ld it… be?...”


	2. Chapter 2

“...Randy?”

“... Zzz....”

“Randy!” After shaking his shoulder, the man jolted awake, quickly wiping at the drool leaking from his mouth.

“[N-Name]? Ah, sorry… I’ve just been so tired lately…” He left out a large yawned as he leaned back in the desk chair, his eyes dangerously flickering with exhaustion. 

“Have you been sleeping enough? I know you like to work on your experiments and all, but sleep is more important!”

“If anything, I’ve been sleeping more, Klaus and Taffy can tell you that for sure…” The news was shocking considering just how bad he looked. Perhaps he was sick? [Name] headed over to him, helping him out of the chair.

“I’m taking you to the nurse’s office, maybe there’ll be something to help you feel better…”

“No, no… I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense, you can barely stand as it is! Besides… It’d make me feel a lot better if you did Randy…”

It was obvious he still didn’t want to go, but after the pleading look she gave him, Randy gave in with a sigh, the two making their way to the door. Luckily, the infirmary wasn’t very far, so it shouldn’t take long.

… Or, well, it shouldn't have taken so long.

Randy’s weight constantly threatened to topple her over, and they didn’t even make it down the hall yet. Each of his steps were slow and unsure, as if he didn’t even know how to walk properly. Just as she wondered if there was a better way to go about this, Klaus rounded the corner, looking as pleased as normal.

“... And just what are you two doing?”

“Klaus! Thank goodness you’re here, Randy’s looking pretty terrible, and I’m worried he’s sick. I’m trying to get him to the nurse’s office, but…” Though annoyed, Klaus sighed as he went to the side opposite of [Name] to help support Randy. The only response the two got from him was a light snore as they heaved him to the nurse’s office. Once they finally arrived, they dropped Randy on the bed, [Name] fixing the sheets around him. Before she could do any more, the bell ring, signifying that class was soon to start.

“Go ahead, I’ll take care of him.”

“Ah, thank you Klaus!” [Name] sped off, leaving the two alone.

Klaus sighed, looking through the cabinets of the office for something that could help Randy. Just when he thought the man couldn’t trouble him anymore, he goes and gets sick… A heavy series of taps distracted him from his task, and he turned back, only to see Randy up and out of bed, heading towards the door.

“Wha- Randy! Are you kidding me?! Were you just faking this whole time to… Randy?”

The man had a strange, glazed look in his eyes as he brushed past Klaus, nearly knocking him over in the process. Despite Klaus’ shouts of protest, the pink-haired man paid no mind as he left the office, each footstep seemingly heavier than the last. Klaus quickly followed after Randy, grabbing onto his shoulder.

“... Hmm? Klaus…?” Randy’s eyes were back to normal, except for the confusion that now was laced in them. “... When… When did we leave the office?”

As Randy rubbed his eyes, Klaus couldn’t help but feel something bad was going to happen.

Hopefully he’d be wrong about it.


End file.
